


'Cause when I'm kissing you//My senses come alive...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte needs a little reassurance, and gets it...





	'Cause when I'm kissing you//My senses come alive...

“Why do you even care Fliss?”

The brittle nature of Charlotte’s voice draws a slight sigh from Fliss, her voice almost angry, she hated when the girl started to question herself, she had seen it several times and it always happened at the hands of Shane McMahon. 

“Why do you think I care Charlotte? Hm?”

Fliss’ tone is soft, but she is barely holding back her annoyance, her voice light. 

“Come here...”

She moves to undress Charlotte carefully, leading Charlotte to a mirror. 

“What do you see?”

“A failure...”

The words are muttered and Fliss grits her teeth, forcing herself to breathe through the anger she can feel rising, she does love Charlotte, she loves her a lot and, if she is completely honest, she hates how miserable the girl is lately... but a big part of her really wants to run Shane and Vince out of town. She moves to undress herself, pushing Charlotte down onto the bed, moving to kneel over her and begin to kiss her, planting soft kisses over her face and neck, taking her time to cover the girl’s arms and make her way over every inch of Charlotte’s body, pausing to linger on her chest, working until she is sure Charlotte is beginning to believe her, moving down the girl’s body, coating every inch with tenderness, her sigh soft as, finally, having covered Charlotte’s legs, she moved to taste Charlotte, enjoying the girl’s soft moan, making her point but leaving Charlotte hanging. 

“Do you believe me now?”


End file.
